


just right

by Batik



Series: the college AU [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild D/s, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: Sid didn't even really need an excuse to leave the club, lame as it was, but he found an excellent one anyway.





	just right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zibomotua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/gifts).



> Three weeks ago, this fic was dead in the water and I was a bit panicky. Then the Miracle Workers™ came along. I think I've made it clear to them how profoundly grateful I am for their help and encouragement, but it never hurts to repeat it, so ... thank you, Miracle Workers™! You rock, so hard!

“Hey, this place is worse than I expected,” Tanger said as their group stopped just inside the door to the club, to one side of the trickle of traffic, and looked around.

They had easily made it past the entrance, where a surprisingly meek kid — what club hires a skinny freshman as a bouncer, even on-campus? — was checking student IDs, and they were free to enjoy the amenities, such as they were.

“We could leave,” Sid said, shoving his hands deep into his pockets as soon as he had his ID back in his wallet.

“And do what?” Tanger huffed. “You know as well as I do that, if my car wasn’t in the shop and we had another option, we wouldn’t be here to start with.”

“And you’ve been saying we could leave since before we got here, Sid,” Flower said, turning his smile up to an obnoxious wattage. “Don’t be party poopers, guys. It could be fun!”

Cathy and Vero were quick to side with Flower, and Tanger was going to follow Cath’s lead, so Sid resigned himself to the fact that they obviously weren’t going anywhere other than farther into the club. At least there didn’t seem to be a shortage of tables. Sid supposed the lack of a crowd was one perk of Friday night at a suitcase college. Maybe he could find a nice, out-of-the-way booth to settle in.

Sid surveyed the room and spotted a promising spot.

“Nope,” Flower said, throwing his arm around Sid’s shoulders and steering him in the opposite direction. “Before you get any ideas, we’re not hiding in the corner. There’s a great table right over here — with easy access to the bar and the dance floor.”

“The bar?” Sid asked. “You’re worried about easy access to the bar in a dry club?”

“They have food to go with their sodas,” Flower said, grin never fading. “And you’re always hungry. This will make it easy for you.”

And that is how Sid found himself a few minutes later sitting at a table far too close to the dance floor for his liking, sipping at what passed for a strawberry daiquiri in this place. It wasn’t _that_ bad, he supposed, if he overlooked the fact that it came out of a slushie machine identical to one that took up counter space at the gas station just off-campus, and once he got past the underlying flavor of children’s aspirin.

At least the weather was warm enough this far into spring that he didn’t actually have any coats to watch while Flower, Tanger and the girls danced. Maybe he could sneak out once the girls had his roommates distracted enough.

Sid scanned the dance floor for Flower. He and Vero were pretty much melded into one being as they danced to a slow song, but Flower still managed a thumbs-up from behind Vero’s back when he spotted Sid looking. Sid returned the gesture with less enthusiasm, resigning himself to sticking around a while longer.

He concentrated on his drink for a minute, taking a pull on his straw and getting the hint of a slurp as he pretty quickly reached the bottom of the plastic cup. Whatever. It wasn’t as if he would have to worry about a hangover tomorrow after a night spent downing virgin daiquiris.

He set the cup on the table and looked up.

And kept looking. 

Because his view had vastly improved. Amid the obnoxious pink fog — pina colada-scented, no less — that the club apparently had decided was a good idea, in the spot where his friends had just been, were long legs, a gorgeous ass and shoulders that just, yeah.

That was a _nice_ view.

Not about to get up for a refill now and risk losing his sightline of the best thing he’d seen in days, Sid instead grabbed his straw and sucked the last drops of too-sweet liquid off the end, settling deeper into his chair and stretching his legs out to cross at the ankles.

He kept watching, absentmindedly chewing on the end of his straw as the guy did some sort of shimmy-shuffle dance move, bending toward the tiny blonde facing him before straightening and looking around the room. Give the guy credit — he never missed a step as his eyes swept past Sid, returned for a double-take and locked in.

That was … unexpected. But Sid could work with it. He held the man’s eye for a moment before sweeping a slow, appreciative gaze down the man’s body and back up to his face. Once he was sure the man was still watching, he let one corner of his mouth twitch up in approval around his straw.

The guy shot Sid a small smile of his own, clearly more interested in Sid than in the girl with whom he was dancing. That was confirmed by the look the girl shot toward Sid before turning her attention back to the guy and saying, well, something. Sid wasn’t going to speculate, largely because it likely wasn’t anything polite. Most women didn’t take kindly to their dates flirting with other people, let alone a man.

The girl put her hand on the guy’s arm and danced to one side, presumably hoping the guy would follow her around until his back was to Sid. Instead, the guy twisted so he was behind the girl, tucked in close with his hands on her waist — whispering in her ear even as he kept his eyes on Sid. 

Then the music shifted into a new song and the girl pulled out of the guy’s arms, glancing at Sid before looking back at her dance partner. Then … shit, she was heading straight for Sid. 

He took a hasty suck on his straw and tossed it back in his cup before sitting up a bit straighter as he threw a glance at the guy, who was still on the dance floor and watching Sid intently. Sid didn’t have a chance to think about what he could say before the girl was standing in front of him, a determined look on her face. 

“Hi,” she said. “I’m Oksana.”

“Sid,” he said cautiously, deciding against offering a hand to shake.

At least she didn’t seem angry.

“Would you like to dance?” she asked, and … that was not what Sid had anticipated.

“Um, thanks,” he said, fumbling a bit for words. “But I’m not much of a dancer.”

“My friend thinks you’d be great at it,” the girl — Oksana — said, tossing a look over her shoulder to where the guy was still dancing even as he watched events unfold at Sid’s table. “He thinks we should find out for ourselves.”

“Um, thanks,” Sid said again. “But I’m, uh, not really, uh, into that?” 

He winced a bit at the way his voice went high at the end to make it more of a question.

Oksana rolled her eyes at Sid, hard.

“So much work,” she muttered. “What I don’t do for that boy.”

At least, that’s what Sid thought she’d said, but she clearly wasn’t talking to him.

“Come dance with us,” she said, still friendly, but more of a command than a request. “I think you’ll enjoy it. I know Zhenya will.”

“Fine,” Sid said. He got the impression she was never easily denied anything she set her mind on, and it was just a dance. Plus, maybe Flower would see him — it’s not like the dance floor was that big or the place that crowded — and not give him as much flak later for being boring. “One dance.”

Then Oksana took Sid’s hand and pulled him toward the dance floor.

‘Hi!” the hot guy now standing in front of him said. “I’m Geno.”

“Geno?” Sid asked. “I thought she said your name was … Zhenya?”

“Probably,” Geno said easily, his eyes on Sid’s mouth as Sid stumbled over the names. “Is Russian thing. Zhenya nickname. Americans usually call me Geno.”

“Oh,” Sid said. “I’m not American. I’m Canadian.” 

“Still can call me Geno,” he said, clearly amused as he extended a hand toward Sid. “Save Zhenya for later.”

“Later?” Sid asked, breaking Oksana’s hold to shake Geno’s hand. “You’re assuming there will be a later. I agreed to one dance.”

“Yes, you did,” Oksana broke in. “So let’s dance.”

She stepped between Sid and Geno and began moving with the music, nothing complicated, just something rhythmic and loose. Sid, who had reluctantly let go of Geno’s hand, tried to follow Oksana’s lead without actually touching her, but she grabbed his hands and put them on her waist before scooting back, closer to Geno.

Geno fit in tight behind her before putting his hands on her waist above Sid’s, his pinkies brushing Sid’s thumbs. Sid’s thumbs twitched and he fought the urge to pin Geno’s fingers under his own or, better yet, somehow get Geno’s hands on him. 

Sid was trying to maintain a bit of space between him and Oksana — it was both polite and, well, the idea of anything more really didn’t do much for him — but she was having none of it, and soon there wasn’t much more space between the two of them than there was between her and Geno. She leaned back against Geno, her head landing just below his shoulder, as Geno leaned in toward Sid.

“I see you sit over there, think you prettiest person in club tonight,” he said. “Think I would like to kiss you. Oksana agree you have very kissable mouth.”

Sid reflexively licked his lips, suddenly feeling parched, and noticed that Geno’s eyes were back on his mouth.

“Thank you,” Sid said. “But I’m, uh, not really into threesomes.”

Oksana laughed and shot him a smile, not taking her head off Geno’s shoulder.

“We’re not, either,” she said, trailing one hand down Sid’s chest. “But people don’t think about a girl dancing with two guys the way they do about two guys dancing together. So we help each other. I get to dance without having to worry about stupid men pawing at me. Zhenya gets to meet cute boys without worrying about homophobic bullshit.”

“Oh,” Sid said, glancing from Oksana to Geno. “That, yeah, that sounds … pretty smart, actually. So … Geno, you really were checking me out and, Oksana, you’re OK with that?”

“Yes,” both said together, Geno’s coming out a bit excited and hopeful and Oksana’s a bit exasperated.

Oksana took that moment to slide out from between Sid and Geno, repositioning herself behind Geno and wrapping her arms around his waist. Sid wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, so he wrapped them around Geno until they were back on Oksana’s waist. That meant Sid and Geno were close enough that Sid could feel the backs of Oksana’s fingers on his stomach and the heat of Geno’s groin against his hip.

“Wanna get out of here?” Geno asked, his lips against Sid’s ear and one arm thrown over Sid’s shoulder as he reached back for Oksana with the other. “Don’t have to, if you not want. Can just dance. But think you’d look really good with fewer clothes on.”

Sid inhaled sharply, sputtering as he wrenched himself away just in time to keep himself from coughing in Geno’s face.

He bent over as he coughed, struggling for air even as his body struggled with the sudden loss of Geno plastered against it.

Geno must have taken a moment to recover from his surprise, but then he had a hand on Sid’s back, not thumping the way some people do when faced with a coughing fit but simply soothing circles down Sid’s spine and between his shoulder blades. It was a balm for all the parts of Sid that very quickly were developing an addiction to Geno’s touch. 

“Thanks,” Sid said, a bit croaky as he eventually straightened, a slight chill curling along his spine as Geno’s hand fell away.

“Sorry,” Geno said. “I’m not try to kill you.”

Sid smiled, though he was sure it was still a bit weak, his eyes watery and his face probably blotchy.

“Please, don’t apologize,” he said, coughing again in a bid to clear his throat. “It wasn’t you. Well, it was. I wasn’t expecting that — not that I mind. Really. But … that fucking pink fog. I don’t know what they were thinking, but I think I’m allergic.”

“Then let’s get out of here,” Geno said. “I’m rescue you from deadly pink fog.”

“What about Oksana?” Sid asked, glancing at her standing by Geno, hands clasped loosely around his arm. “We can’t just leave you here alone.”

“Don’t worry,” Oksana said. “I have other friends here. And my dorm is right across the street. I’ll make it home fine.”

“You’re sure?” Sid asked, chewing at his lip.

“Sure,” Oksana said.

“OK, then,” Sid said. “Thanks for the dance, Oksana. Geno, side door when this song ends?”

“Yes,” Geno agreed.

Sid didn’t need to be asked — well, told — twice. He kissed Oksana’s cheek and looked around to get his bearings before heading toward the side door, not looking back at Geno. He looked for Flower and Tanger, but they were clearly distracted by the girls and didn’t seem to be paying any attention to him, so he kept moving.

Once out the side door, Sid slipped away from the circle of light pooling under the lamppost at the exit and into the shadows. While he waited, he leaned against the wall, pulled out his phone and sent a text to Cathy.

It wasn’t the first time she had been his safety net, and he knew she wouldn’t make a big deal of it without a good reason. Flower and Tanger would track him down to vet the guy before letting them leave and Vero, well, she would tell Flower and the end result would be the same.

**Heading out. It’s cool. Any questions, check with Geno and Oksana. ******

********

********

A moment later, he got a reply:

**Be safe. Have fun.**

Texting Cathy had another advantage over texting Flower and Tanger, Sid thought with a smile. Her replies didn’t include eggplant emojis or peaches.

Sid had just slipped his phone back in his pocket when he heard the door open — or, well, the sudden swell and fall of the club noise — and glanced up. Geno had stopped and was looking around. It only took him a second to spot Sid tucked into the shadows and take the few steps to reach him. 

No sooner had Geno joined Sid in the shadows than he tugged at Sid’s side belt loops. Sid took the hint and pushed off the wall and up on his toes as he wrapped his arms around Geno’s neck to pull him into a kiss. 

It wasn’t delicate, but it was amazing, Geno stoking the heat Sid poured into the kiss with equal measures of his own. Sid didn’t realize they had moved until he again had the brick wall at his back and Geno just as solidly at his front.

Sid was splitting his focus between Geno’s mouth, the firm thigh that had found its way between his own, and trying to worm his fingers under the hem of Geno’s T-shirt. God, Geno was just _hot_.

“Get it, Zhenya!”

Geno broke their kiss at the catcall, jerking his head up and looking toward the sound.

“Трахаться, Sasha,” he said.

Sasha snorted out a laugh before disappearing into the club and Geno let his head drop to Sid’s shoulder — no small feat, considering he easily had a few inches on Sid. 

“Sorry,” Geno said, lifting his head and giving Sid a rueful grin. “Sasha a friend. And also asshole.”

“I know the type,” Sid said. “Come on. We can continue this elsewhere.”

“Your place?” Geno asked. “Would take you back to mine, but Pi Ups have curfew until season over. No guests.”

Well, that explained Geno’s build, Sid thought. Pi Upsilon Kappa was the hockey dorm. It wasn’t an actual fraternity, but someone apparently thought Greek letters gave them an excuse to call their dorm “the Puck” without making them seem obsessed with hockey. Of course, the only person who would think of that was someone obsessed with hockey, Sid thought, and some people who weren’t fans called it “the Puke,” so he wasn’t sure how effective it was. But hockey players seemed to like it and he had better things to do right now than argue dorm names.

“My place is a bit crowded,” Sid said, turning and starting to walk — only slightly awkwardly as he willed the movement alone to adjust his already very interested dick. “Roommates, at least one of whom is likely to have his girlfriend back there within the hour. But I know a place.”

Sid considered taking Geno’s hand — his fingers were kind of twitchy with the urge for skin-to-skin contact — but ruled it out in favor of discretion and being able to move faster. 

“Shame,” Geno said as they started to walk. “You look good against wall.”

For all that Geno’s tone was light, his words still made Sid shiver. He tried to tamp it down and keep his own tone light as he started up the short flight of steps to the main path.

“It’s OK,” Sid said, throwing a grin over his shoulder as he picked up his pace. “This place has a wall, with more privacy.”

Suddenly Geno was much closer and pressing Sid against the railing, bending him backward as their lips met and Geno worked his tongue past Sid’s lips in a thoroughly claiming kiss.

By the time Sid recovered from his surprise and began to react, Geno had already pulled back, taking Sid’s hand and pulling him on up the steps. Geno’s hands were huge and Sid’s hand felt electric wrapped in his, as if there was a low-grade charge running between them.

“You going to kill me, Sid,” Geno said, sounding a bit winded. “I save you from Pink Fog of Death. You repay me by killing.”

“Sorry?” Sid said, grinning and not sounding at all repentant as he followed Geno up the stairs before taking the lead again.

“Don’t apologize,” Geno said, squeezing Sid’s hand. “If you kill me, pretty sure I’m die happy.”

A few more minutes of brisk walking had them in a more secluded area of campus. Not that any part of campus was particularly busy on a weekend, but the area around the club was nearer the dorms and there was more foot traffic there anytime of the week than there was near the administration building on a weekend.

Sid led them over a small footbridge before taking a sharp turn. Then they were under the bridge and on a sunken path partially hidden by trees and shrubs and protected on both sides by an ivy-covered stone wall. 

“Walk by here all the time, never know this here,” Geno said, looking around as Sid came to a halt just past the bridge and leaned back against the stone.

“It’s part of an old fort,” Sid said. “I did a project on it for a class. Not a lot of people use the path — most people use the bridge and don’t think about what it crosses — but I like it.”

“I like you,” Geno said, his grin going a bit sly as he again crowded in against Sid.

“So where were we?” Sid asked, grinning himself as he tilted his head up for a kiss.

Geno was quick to respond, looping an arm around Sid’s waist and pulling their hips flush, even as Sid’s shoulders and back of his head pressed into the stone. It meant his hips were canted forward and left no questions — he was hard and so was Geno.

Sid had a split second of indecision before letting his hands fall to Geno’s shoulders and snaking one of them into the hair at the back of Geno’s head. Geno guided him, his hands at Sid’s waist holding him firmly, but Sid still thrust as best he could, needing more, needing Geno to know what he was doing to him.

They shifted together, Geno pressing his thigh against Sid’s groin. Sid let out a small hiss at the contact. For all that they mostly were hidden in the shadows of the bridge, a nearby lamppost provided just enough light that they weren’t fumbling blind, and Sid met Geno’s eyes, letting him see the fire in Sid’s gaze before he surged up to take the kiss Geno hadn’t yet offered.

It was the instantaneous spark of a flame igniting. Sid groaned into it as he pushed himself more firmly against Geno, wanting as much contact as possible.

Sure, they were still in a public place and a nearly deserted campus was no guarantee that someone wasn’t going to wander by. But Sid really didn’t care. It had been a long time since anyone had inspired this kind of reaction from him, and he wanted more.

He would let himself have it.

There wasn’t that much room between them, but Sid did what he could to begin plucking at the buttons on Geno’s shirt, needing to get his hands on the skin of Geno’s chest as soon as possible. 

Geno pulled back from their kiss. Sid groaned at the loss but told himself it was OK, because he could focus on those annoyingly tiny and far too plentiful buttons.

Geno had other ideas. He clasped Sid’s hands, stilling their efforts before pinning them, one wrist in each of his giant hands, by Sid’s ears against the stone wall. 

Sid held his breath. He was literally pinned between a rock and a very hard, well, Geno, and fuck, if that didn’t suddenly seem like the best place Sid had ever been. 

“Let me,” Geno said, his voice low as he leaned in by Sid’s ear. “I take care.”

“But …” Sid’s attempt at a protest was cut short on a gasp as Geno pushed one very nicely muscled thigh between Sid’s legs and pressed, getting the pressure on Sid’s dick and balls just right.

He blamed the resulting lack of blood flow and oxygen to his brain that his next thought was “Goldilocks,” followed by a huff of a laugh he couldn’t stop. He felt his face flame when Geno’s questioning look told him he actually might have said it out loud.

“Sorry,” Sid said, the back of his head rubbing on the stone behind him as he tried to shake his mind clear. “My brain sometimes goes off on tangents. I was thinking that … that it felt just right, that _you_ felt ‘just right.’ And my brain supplied ‘Goldilocks,’ which led to ‘Baby Bear’ — because he was the one whose porridge was just right’ But … you. You’re definitely not Baby Bear.”

And then, mercifully, Sid ran out of things to say and clamped his mouth firmly shut. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before he realized that Geno had gone quiet and still. At least Sid still had his clothes on and would be able to make a quick exit when Geno told him to get lost.

Sid cautiously opened his eyes and looked up at Geno.

Geno looked bemused for a moment before he laughed, not a mean sound but a truly amused sound. Sid sighed in relief. Hopefully his ill-timed babbling hadn’t just ruined this for him.

Then Geno leaned back in toward Sid, his grip on Sid’s wrists growing tighter as it supported more of his weight. It didn’t feel at all threatening and Sid relaxed into it, enjoying the feeling of being hemmed in by Geno’s taller frame.

“I’m gonna move my hands,” Geno said, nuzzling in to kiss along Sid’s jawline. “But yours stay, yes?” He bit lightly at Sid’s neck as Sid swallowed.

“Yes,” Sid said. “Anything.”

“Good,” Geno practically growled — Sid would not giggle about bears, he would not — against Sid’s lips as he kissed him, hard and fast, before pulling back and sliding his hands down the sensitive skin on the inside of Sid’s wrists, his arms and across his chest.

Geno used one hand to push aside Sid’s shirt collar and licked across Sid’s collarbone before sucking at the hollow beside it. Sid groaned and sank both hands into Geno’s hair, holding him there.

Geno sucked until he had to have left a bruise, probably already visible, before pulling back to give Sid a chastising look. 

“Where did we say your hands go, Sid?” he asked.

“Fuck,” Sid said, a bit breathless, awkwardly untangling his fingers from Geno’s hair. “Sorry. You have nice hair. I wanted to touch it.”

“Maybe you do better with something to hold onto, yes?” Geno asked.

“Um, maybe,” Sid said. “But, aside from some ivy, there’s not much here to grab.”

Geno took Sid’s hands in his and placed them on Sid’s head. Sid felt a bit silly but then Geno was kissing him again as he untucked Sid’s shirt from his pants and rucked it up under Sid’s arms.

Then Geno’s mouth was on Sid’s pec, his tongue sliding hot across the nipple. Sid sunk his fingers into his own hair and curled them, the movement tugging at his scalp and dragging a groan from deep in Sid’s throat. His dick twitched uncomfortably in his jeans and his hips hitched a bit, seeking out the contact that had been lost as Geno began working his way down Sid’s body.

Geno moved his hands to Sid’s hips, thumbs pressing into Sid’s hip bones and he trailed his mouth down Sid’s sternum and across his stomach, licking his tongue into Sid’s belly button before gently biting at the skin below it.

“Fuck, Geno, please,” Sid said, his hands tightening again in his hair.

“Please, what, Sid?” Geno asked.

Sid took a shaky breath.

“God,” Sid said. “I really, really want you to fuck me.”

“Would like that,” Geno agreed. “But not really best place for that.”

“I know,” Sid said raggedly. “I know. Just, I really need to get off right now.”

“I take care,” Geno said. 

And if Sid ever believed in miracles, it was in the moment when Geno moved his hands to Sid’s jeans, methodically popped all the buttons on the button fly and peeled back the fabric. Sid’s dick strained at the front of his boxer briefs, but it only took a moment before Geno had pushed Sid’s jeans and underwear down enough to give him access, the cotton knit of Sid’s briefs tucked under his balls to push them forward.

Sid’s jeans were still high on his thighs, limiting his ability to spread his legs as far as he wanted, but his ass was bare and the stone at his back wasn’t quite touching his cheeks but it still felt good radiating cool against his overheated skin. A light breeze wafted by, sending a similar brush of cool air across his flushed dick.

“Do I need condom?” Geno asked.

It took Sid a moment to process the question, his mind stuttering to a halt from where it had been racing ahead to consider all the possibilities of how this was going to go.

“Uh, no?” Sid said. “Uh, not for my sake. My last boyfriend … uh, nevermind. But, no. I’m clean. You?”

“Clean,” Geno said. “Team makes sure.”

“So, um, good,” Sid said. “Good. No need, then, right?”

And suddenly the cool air was gone, replaced by hot, moist heat as Geno sank to his knees and swallowed him down in one go. Sid’s instinct was to buck into it — hard — but Geno had a firm grip on Sid’s hips, preventing Sid from doing much more than contracting just about every muscle in his body as Geno dragged his lips firmly up the length of Sid’s dick and slid off the head with a soft “pop”.

“Fuck,” Sid said, closing his eyes against the sensation and again tightening his fingers in his hair as he rubbed the back of his head desperately against the stone. “Fuck, Geno.” 

Geno licked a circle under the ridge of the head of Sid’s dick before lightly sucking at the cap. A few more sloppy, spit-slick dives that had Sid hitting the back of Geno’s throat and Geno popped off again. He straightened to mouth at Sid’s earlobe, wrapping his hand around Sid’s dick and squeezing once before taking up a slow glide.

Sid writhed, his breathing shallow and quick

“Want to see how long I can make you wait,” Geno said, his voice a bit rough in Sid’s ear. “Want to make you forget bears and porridge ever exist.”

“Please,” Sid gasped, not really knowing if he was asking for more or asking for mercy.

Then Geno’s hand was covering Sid’s mouth and Sid moaned, kissing at his palm before darting his tongue out to lick at it.

“Shhh,” Geno said, still in his ear.

It took Sid a moment to realize Geno had gone still, a moment during which Sid writhed, trying to encourage Geno to start moving the hand on his dick again. Geno tightened his grip on Sid, both the hand over his mouth and the one wrapped around his shaft, and leaned his weight into Sid until Sid’s ass was firm against the stone at his back.

The noise that move dragged from Sid stuck in his throat as he caught the sound of laughter on the breeze and finally realized why Geno had stopped. Someone was nearby.

Sid froze then, too, his eyes going wide as he looked at Geno. He inhaled hard through his nose, the sound of his and Geno’s breathing loud in his ears. Fuck! He really didn’t want to get caught with his dick out under a bridge in the middle of the night. He wasn’t sure if that was an expulsion-worthy offense, but finding out really wasn’t in his plans for his future.

He started to reach for his jeans, but Geno must have realized his intent and shifted his hand from Sid’s mouth to cover Sid’s fingers on his scalp, staying their progress. Then he met Sid’s eyes and oh-so-slightly shook his head.

Another moment of simply holding eye contact, Geno pressed tight against Sid’s body and one of his hands wrapped around Sid’s dick, and Sid could hear the voices fade as whoever had laughed presumably drifted away from the bridge.

His muscles began to unclench automatically as the risk of discovery passed, and Sid willed the rest of his body to relax as he inhaled deeply. He could feel the tension flow out of Geno’s body, too, though the hard heat of Geno’s denim-clad dick pressed against Sid’s bare thigh was quickly refreshing a different kind of tension in Sid.

Geno leaned in and licked at Sid’s ear, biting gently at the cartilage along the rim as he ran the hand that had been tangled with Sid’s in his hair down the side of Sid’s neck and along his rib cage before sliding over the curve of Sid’s ass and down to cup and squeeze at the underside of the muscle. With his other hand, Geno resumed firmly stroking Sid’s dick.

“I still want to see how long I can make you wait,” Geno said, his voice raspy in Sid’s ear. “But maybe not best plan right now. Right now … right now, gonna make you come, fast, hard.”

And, yes. Yes, that was what Sid was asking for. It had to be, because as soon as Geno said it, it was all Sid could think about. 

“Please,” Sid repeated, begged.

He was so far gone on the heady mix that was Geno’s voice in his ear and hand on his dick that Sid barely registered the tug at his boxers, the pressure of the waistband against his balls easing, until Geno simultaneously pressed a warm, wet finger against Sid’s perineum and slid his other hand along Sid’s dick, twisting as he reached the tip.

Then Sid was coming, hands still tight in his hair as he tried to double over, his forehead catching on Geno’s shoulder. Sid gasped wetly and couldn’t help it — he moved one hand from his hair to Geno’s shoulder, fingers digging in as he held on for what felt like dear life.

Geno didn’t chastise him for touching this time, insteading murmuring a soothing stream of words — Sid couldn’t have told anyone what they were, or even what language they were in — in Sid’s ear as he mercifully removed the finger from behind Sid’s balls but continued to stroke him ruthlessly through his orgasm.

Just when Sid was sure he was had no more come in his body, Geno gave another long stroke along his dick, all the way to the tip, milking one last spurt of come from Sid and sending a hard shudder through his body.

Sid’s other hand found Geno’s bicep and he clung, inhaling shakily and trying to force air into his lungs.

“Fuck,” he gasped quietly before huffing out an equally quiet laugh against Geno’s neck. “I think you broke me. I only ask that you refasten my jeans before you abandon my corpse.”

“Not leave you out for bears to find,” Geno said, the smile evident in his voice. 

“Bears?” Sid replied. “What bears?”

“Exactly,” Geno said, soothing one hand down Sid’s spine.

Sid finally felt slightly steadier, and that paired with the guilt-inducing realization that Geno had yet to come had him raising his head and kissing Geno, perhaps a bit more languidly than intended but still laced with heat.

“What do you want?” he asked as pulled back. “Anything.” 

“Turn around,” Geno said.

So Sid did, his jeans not low enough to make it too difficult. As he turned, he heard the drag of Geno’s zipper, followed by the rustle of denim as Geno shoved them down. Then he was tugging Sid’s jeans just a bit lower and pressing a hand between Sid’s shoulder blades.

Sid took the hint and leaned forward, his forehead resting on his arm where it was braced flat against the stone. He anchored his feet and pushed his hips back, effectively shoving his ass into Geno’s hand.

Sid heard a wet sound, followed by a groan, and then Geno was sliding his now-slick dick between Sid’s thighs. Sid bit back a groan of his own as he realized that Geno must have caught Sid’s come to use as lube and now his thighs were covered in it.

“Tighten for me,” Geno said, patting Sid’s hip.

Sid shuffled his feet closer together, effectively closing his thighs around Geno’s dick. He couldn’t stop his moan when Geno began moving, guiding his dick along a path between the crack of Sid’s ass and the back of Sid’s now overly sensitive balls.

Sid reached his free hand back to Geno’s thigh, needing him closer, needing to feel him under his fingers.

Geno nosed at the hem of Sid’s shirt, still hiked up under Sid’s armpits, and kissed between Sid’s shoulder blades before biting at his trapezius.

“You feel so good, Sid,” he said. “So good. And you’ve been so good for me. Barely know me, but so good for me.”

The praise hit Sid hard and he felt his face heat as his stomach flip-flopped. He flexed his fingers, digging into Geno’s thigh as he squeezed his own thigh muscles around Geno’s shaft.

Geno cursed — Sid assumed; it sounded like a curse — in Russian before pulling back and jacking himself off with his dick sliding along the crack of Sid’s ass.

“Fuck, Geno,” Sid said, feeling his own dick starting to take fresh interest in the proceedings. “I still want you to fuck me. Fuck.” 

And with another low curse, Geno was coming, his come spilling at the top of Sid’s ass and trickling down between Sid’s cheeks. Sid squirmed, trying to ease the resulting tickle and trying not to put his hand back on his own dick.

After a moment, Geno took a step back, his dick slipping off of Sid’s ass as he did. Sid started to straighten, but then Geno had one hand on his lower back, holding him still.

Sid kept his hips still but raised his head off of his forearm and looked over his shoulder.

“Geno?” he asked. “Everything OK?”

“Fine, Sid,” Geno replied. He sounded winded, but it was less the heavy breathing that followed a good orgasm and more the shallow gasps of someone who had just been sucker punched. “Just … stay. Just a minute.”

“OK,” Sid said. “I can do that. Whatever you need.”

“Just stay,” Geno repeated. Then he had one large hand spread across each of Sid’s ass cheeks and he flexed his fingers, tips digging into the flesh like a massage before he spread Sid’s cheeks. 

Sid made some kind of choked-off noise in his throat as Geno’s come trickled deeper along his crack.

With another squeeze to one ass cheek, Geno lifted one hand and traced a long finger along Sid’s crack, pressing Geno’s come into Sid’s cleft on a path down to his perineum. Geno massaged the delicate skin there, come soothing the glide, before twisting his angle and repeating the same slide upward to Sid’s hole, where he again rubbed gently.

“You look so good covered in my come, Sid,” Geno said, his voice low and a bit awed. “Could look at you all night.”

Sid was going to say something, ask what else Geno had in mind, tell him he should stop if he wasn’t prepared to fuck Sid fast and hard and soon. But his knees went weak and it took a moment of focus to stay upright.

In that moment, Geno removed his finger, pressed a gentle kiss to each cheek and reached down to pull up Sid’s boxer briefs. The angle was a bit awkward, but Geno managed, carefully tucking Sid’s balls and spent dick inside with a gentle pat before tugging at Sid’s jeans.

Sid, feeling steadier, pushed off the wall and let Geno finish the job of pulling his jeans over his hips. He turned and Geno focused on refastening Sid’s fly before running his hands up Sid’s abs toward his shirt edge and tugging it down. Sid was pretty sure the way Geno’s thumbs brushed over his nipples along the way was deliberate, but he wasn’t going to complain. He was pretty sure he would have been disappointed if they hadn’t.

Geno then took a moment to pull up his own jeans and fasten them, not bothering to tuck in his shirt, either. He pulled Sid toward him and Sid went as easily has he had all night, opening under Geno’s kiss.

When Sid finally broke the kiss, he again was a bit breathless. His arms remained as firmly wrapped around Geno as Geno’s arms were around him.

“You’d think we were just getting started, not finishing up,” he said. “This is the part where I’m supposed to say ‘it’s been fun’ and go on my way. And … I really don’t want to.”

“Me, either,” Geno agreed with a sigh that sounded a lot like relief. ‘I know this supposed to be hookup. One-time fun and done. But …”

“I know,” Sid said.

“I want more,” Geno said. “Don’t know what, but know I want more. Definitely more sex. Maybe something else. Don’t know. But want to find out.” 

“Me, too,” Sid said. “Come on.”

“Where we go now?” Geno asked as Sid took his hand and began walking, leading them away from the bridge.

“As long as you won’t get in trouble with the team for not coming home tonight, my place,” Sid said.

“No, not that kind of curfew,” Geno said. “But I thought you said it too crowded.”

“Yeah,” Sid said. “Definitely too many people there for a hookup. But if you’re going to stick around for a bit, you’re going to have to meet them sooner or later. Might as well make it over breakfast.”

“Breakfast?” Geno said, a bit bemused.

“There’ll be bacon,” Sid said. “And me.”

Geno pecked a kiss to Sid’s temple and grinned.

“Breakfast just became favorite meal of day,” he said.


End file.
